


I Choose You

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz





	

“You bitch!” Matt declared, pouting. “You didn’t even give me the chance to think about my answer!”

Nate raised an eyebrow as he looked to his friend, legs crossed as he perched on his desk, crunching on an apple. “Dude, you forget; Mathematics is literally my **_favorite_** subject.”

“Still, Nathan Smith, you’re not being fair!” The raven-haired teen smirked.

“Alls fair in love and war, Matthew Patrick.” The brunette huffed, tossing his notebook on Nate’s bed.

“Don’t you Matthew Patrick me!”

“Okay, okay, look, since you’re going to pout–"

“I’m not pouting!”

“Twenty seconds!"

“I’ll meet you halfway with fifteen.”

“…Deal.”

Nate chuckled and shook his head, pulling his phone out and setting his timer. “Your time starts… Now.” The smaller teen hit the ‘Start’ button on his phone and sat back as he continued to munch his apple, watching Matt frantically scribble away on his calculus homework, a smirk on his face. He was sure he had Nate this time.

When the timer went off, Matt was halfway through solving the problem as he spluttered out; “F(x) = ∫ ax f(t) dt  
then F ’(x) = f(x). ” Nate hummed, taking another bite of his apple.

“True.” He stated simply with a shrug and a cocky smirk. Matt groaned.

“HOW?! HOW ARE YOU A FUCKING MATH GOD?!”

Nate burst into a fit of giggles, almost falling from his perch. “It’s really not that hard, Matt.”

“Not that hard, my ass! That’s the only class I have a C in!” The raven-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

“Damn, you really are getting pissed off about this.” Indeed, Matt’s cheeks were flushed pink, his nostrils flared.

“Shut up!” He whined, falling back on the bed. “Tell me your secret. How do you do it, oh powerful math god-magician-wizard?”

Nate slipped down from his desk, walking towards his bed, then leaned over the side and poked the brunette’s nose. “The magician never reveals his secrets.” Matt huffed, eyes narrowed.

“I will bite you.” Nate shook his head.

“Whatever.” He flopped back, his head resting on Matt’s chest as he stared at the ceiling. As unusual as this looked, this wasn’t strange for either of them to do.

Matt was perfectly fine with being Nate’s pillow, seeing he got to play with his mess of fluffy black hair, and, if Nate was being honest, he didn’t mind the brunette teen’s fingers running through his hair as he twirled strands of it between his fingers. All in all, it was a perfect system. Until Matt cleared his throat. “Hey, Nate?”

The raven-haired teen hummed in lazy acknowledgement, eyebrow raised. “Y-You know Steph, right?"

“You mean the girl you’ve been making googly eyes at?” Nate snarked, chuckling.

Matt blushed heavily. “Sh-shut up… Anyway, she asked me out on a date, and well… I have a gigantic favor to ask of you.”

Nate propped himself up on his elbows, frowning. “Well, yeah, sure. What’s up?”

Matt sat up himself, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. “I-I would like you… T-To give me kissing lessons.” The smaller teen turned bright red.

“Wh-what?” The brunette looked up to his best friend.

“W-Well, I’ve never actually kissed anyone, and no one’s ever kissed me, so I’ve had no experience. A-And I know you’ve been on a date or two, so I thought maybe you’ve kissed before. And I-I thought, since we were such c-close friends, we could do this without it being weird…”

Nate allowed his friend to explain his situation, chewing his lip. He did want to help his friend out. It had been his dream, as well as every other guy’s dream, to kiss Stephane. And, if Nate was being honest with himself, Matt wasn’t that bad looking…  
“Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Y-you will?” Nate gave a tiny dimpled grin and nodded.

"Yeah. I can take the lead for you.”

“This won’t make things weird, right?”

“It’ll only be as weird as you make it, Matt.”

The brunette smiled. “O-Okay…” Nate sucked in a breath and crawled towards his friend, worming into his lap, arms draped over his shoulders.

“Okay, just relax and close your eyes.” Matt nodded and did as he was told, eyes closed. Nate took a moment to stare at him before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Matt’s. Matt drew in a sharp breath through his nose as he felt the smaller male’s lips on his. They were so soft, and the brunette could have sworn he tasted cherry chapstick under the sour bite of the apple Nate had been munching on a moment before. It was heavenly, to be honest…

Nate was surprised how quick Matt caught on, soon their lips moving in time together. Matt soon drew back, much to the raven-haired teen’s disappointment, but, he didn’t whine or protest, just looked down at the redfaced brunette. “I-Is that it?” Nate chuckled weakly and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Wh-what about making out?” Nate’s eyes widened.

“Matt, what the hell do you plan to do on this first date?”

“Sh-shut up! It’s for… F-Future reference…” Nate shook his head.

“Alright, alright. Making out is a bit more intense and intimate. You have to find that proper variation between a proper kiss, and drooling all over the person, sucking their face off.” Without giving Matt a second warning, he pressed their lips together again. He felt the brunette push back and gave a hum of approval. He had the kiss down.

Nate swept his tongue along Matt’s bottom lip, the slick muscle pressed against his teeth as he asked for entry. The brunette shyly parted his lips for Nate, feeling his tongue dart in at lightening speed, tangling and teasing Matt’s. The raven-haired teen’s hands fell to rest against Matt’s chest and the brunette couldn’t help himself as one hand gently cupped the back of Nate’s neck, the other tangling in his raven hair. 

Both teens were pretty invested in the kiss, but, neither of them could help it. Nate slipped his tongue away to gently graze his teeth against Matt’s bottom lip, causing the brunette to shiver and whimper. When Nate pulled out of the kiss, Matt leaned up to chase his lips with a whine, panting softly at the sudden rush of cool air to fill his lungs, his chest burning the same color as his cheeks. Nate swallowed heavily as he drank in the sound, his forehead resting against Matt’s.

“Do you get what to do now?” He mumbled, ebony eyes closed as he softly got his breathing in order. Matt wanted to lie and say no. There was just something so addicting about kissing Nate, and yet Matt couldn’t decide what it was. Nate honestly hoped Matt would say no. He didn’t know why, but he enjoyed kissing his best friend, and if he was being honest, he did have a bit of a crush–  
_Stop it, Nate! He doesn’t like you back, so why waste the time or the heartbreak telling him…?_

The raven-haired teen opened his eyes to see Matt with his closed, lightly running his tongue over his lips. Nate’s heart slammed into his chest as he stared, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. That action alone drove him mad. “A-Actually… I don’t believe I do understand…” Matt lied weakly, looking up at his best friend. “M-Maybe you could show me, again?” 

Nate gave a tiny smile and nodded. “How about you try and take the lead? Y-Y'know… So you can learn better.“ He was trying to come up with excuses on why this whole deal should’ve lasted longer, and this seemed to be the best one, seeing Matt would be timid and shy about it. The brunette slowly leaned forward, looking up at Nate. His ebony eyes were half-lidded, his raven hair shading over his left eye. His cheeks were flushed pink and, all in all, he looked so kissable in that moment. 

Matt leaned up, snagging Nate’s lips with his own, earning a shuddering exhale from the smaller male, this making the brunette’s stomach flutter. God, he was really questioning himself and everything he’d believed over the years. Maybe he didn’t really want Steph…

Why did he chase after her, anyway? Sure, she was absolutely gorgeous, but, they didn’t have anything in common. Honestly, the girl only began talking to him around a week before. But, he and Nate… They had history. They had been friends since they were toddlers. They’d laughed and cried together, and honestly they’d just stuck it out through everything. 

Matt gently pressed his tongue to Nate’s lips and there wasn’t a second’s hesitation as he parted his lips, giving a small noise of approval when their tongues met. Matt’s hands crept up Nate’s sides, his pale skin soft and warm, while Nate’s hands were lost in the tangle of brunette hair Matt possessed. God, the brunette teen felt like he was getting drunk off of this.

When they finally pulled away, both of them were silent, save for the jagged breaths as they again rested their foreheads together. Nate was buzzing on the high of kissing the guy he’d had a crush on for a few years while Matt was still trying to wrap his mind around his feelings. “N-Nate…?”

The raven-haired teen hummed.

“I-I think I like you…”

“W-What?"

“I… Think I like you.”

Nate was in shock. His dream was coming true. “What… What about Steph?” Matt sighed.

“She… Well, she’s pretty and all, but, we only started talking last week. You and me… We’ve been through everything together, y'know?” Nate chuckled softly.

“Well, good to know this **_after_** we made out.“ Matt blushed, chewing his lip.

“Sh-Shut up…” After a moment of silence, the brunette popped up, “D-Do you not feel the same?”

Nate laughed sweetly, gently combing his fingers through Matt’s hair. “If I didn’t feel something for you, at least a tiny bit, I wouldn’t have agreed to teach you how to make out, dummy.” Matt laughed softly and rested his forehead against the smaller teen’s chest.

“Alright, you’ve got me there.” Another moment of comfortable silence settled over them before Matt looked up at Nate.

“So does that mean we’re… Y'know…?”

“Dating?” Nate asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Matt shyly nodded. The raven haired teen leaned down and captured Matt’s lips, smiling softly. “Does that answer your question?”

Matt giggled, gently cupping Nate’s cheeks. “I dunno, I think I’ll need a bit more conformation…”

“Dork…” 


End file.
